My Girl
by writergal24
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. Things are going great for Bella and Jacob now that Edward is gone and Jacob told Bella that he is a werewolf. But then... Jacob imprints. And NOT on Bella. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I had this whole thing typed up of a few chapters of Twilight from Jacob's POV for the beginning of the book, but I ditched it, so you kind of just get dunked in. So it's in New Moon after Jacob tells Bella that he's a werewolf, but before she jumps off the cliff.

And you guys all know that I don't own Twilight. I wish. All I own is Megan and the plot. Owning Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's job. My job is obsessing over it.

"Seriously, Jake, last night was like _hell_," Jared complained.

"Sorry, I couldn't be there," I apologized.

Jared shook his head. "Nah, nah, it is okay. You need your sleep. You're still younger than the rest of us, remember? We completely understand."

I made a face, and he easily figured out what it was for.

"And don't worry about Bella either. We got it. The bloodsucker won't get anywhere near her," he promised.

I smiled sadly. "Thanks, man."

"No problem."

I looked around. We were in front of the store in town, leaning against the hard glass that we both knew we could easily break through if necessary. I was just leaning against it cause it was comfortable, but Jared was so exhausted that he needed it to keep from falling over.

"How is Bella, by the way? Is she still freaking out?" Jared asked.

I shrugged. "She's… better. She's still really scared of this bloodsucker, though," I said, dropping my voice to a whisper. "She doesn't believe that we are strong enough to handle one of them. So she's mainly just worrying about us, I think." Jared nodded. "I think she's also pretty bored, too," I added.

Jared shook his head and laughed. "Well, you tell her I said not to worry about us, okay?"

"Sure, sure," I muttered. I knew Bella wouldn't listen. She was too stubborn.

Suddenly Jared jumped up, and I eyed the nearest trees, ready to run into them so I could change if the bloodsucker was standing across the street. My hands began to tremble as I followed Jared's gaze to…

"Oh, God," I sighed. I fell back against the glass, rolling my eyes.

"Hey! Kim!" Jared called, running across the street to greet his girlfriend, his love, his imprint. Sometimes I pitied him. He was so attached to Kim that he couldn't think about anything else for more than two seconds without his thoughts bringing her up somehow.

Kim was walking down the sidewalk, talking to the person walking next to her. I couldn't tell who the other girl was because I could only see her light brown hair that hung down her back.

Kim was gesturing to the park and talking animatedly, something Kim hardly ever does when she isn't around Jared, when she heard her name called. Her head lifted up and turned towards us, and her lips turned up into a shy smile.

"Ugh," I said.

Jared had finally reached Kim, gathered her up into his arms, and placed his lips on hers. The girl Kim was walking with looked down at the ground and stood there awkwardly. I decided the only thing I could do was go over there and try and help her.

I walked across the street and right up to the girl. "Disgusting, right?" I asked as I placed my hand on her shoulder. I noticed that she was short, and not just compared to me, but seriously short. Shorter than Bella even. She must have been about 5'1". "I'm Ja…" I said as she spun around.

My heart stopped.

"Jacob Black," I finished softly.

She was beautiful. She was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her light brown hair was pulled back by a thin black hair band. She smiled shyly and blushed when she saw me.

Her eyes, which were framed by thin black/blue glasses, were big and brown, and darted to the ground, and then back up to meet my gaze. They sparkled in the dim light, and I could see all of the intelligence in them, all of the humor hidden in her mind. I could see everything about her, even though I didn't know anything.

My gaze was probably pretty scary. I stood there staring at her, mouth hanging open, eyes bulging. Because what was going on in my head was even scarier.

I didn't know the girl. I had never met her. I didn't know her name.

But she was mine. Mine, mine, mine. She was meant to be mine, and I would be jealous any other person that ever got to look in her beautiful eyes.

"Um, I'm Megan Lee," she offered. She reached up and adjusted her glasses, fussing with the way they sat on her nose, running her fingers along the smooth plastic.

"Oh," Kim said, but I didn't turn to look at her. "Sorry, Megan, I forgot." She giggled. "Um, Megan, this is my boyfriend, Jared. And, Jared, this is Megan. My dad and Megan's dad went to college together, and Megan's family just moved to La Push so I'm showing her around."

"Hi, Megan," Jared said. I didn't look at him either.

I was looking at Megan, thinking about Megan. For all I cared, Jared and Kim didn't exist anymore. I no longer cared if they smooched in front of me, or anything that they did, or even that they were alive.

I only cared about Megan.

"Hi," Megan mumbled shyly. Her gaze flickered back to me.

I spared Kim one glance. She was looking at me. "Oh. Hi, Jake. Jacob, this is Megan. Megan, um, this is, uh, Jared's friend… Jacob." Her tone became confused at the end. I glanced at Kim again, quickly, annoyed. She was studying my face, trying to figure out why I was staring at her friend.

"_Oh_," she said, her tone full of surprise, and knowing. Megan turned to look at her, and then she looked back at me.

"So, Megan, how do you like La Push so far?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Um, it seems really nice," she replied, sounding a little unsure.

"Don't worry, you'll grow to love it. You get used to all of the rain after a while," I assured her.

She smiled at me and readjusted her glasses.

"Well, um, Megan," Kim said, a huge smile stretched across her face, too. "We should probably get going. You haven't even seen half of town yet."

Megan nodded shyly.

Jared pouted. "Don't go," he begged.

_Yeah, _I agreed in my head. I didn't want Megan to be out of my sight for two seconds.

Kim reached up and shyly stroked Jared's face. "I'll see you later," she promised. She kissed him lightly. "And I'll see you, too, Jacob," she said, her tone implying more than her words.

"Bye, Megan. I'll see you around," I told her. I better.

She smiled and waved. "Bye."

When they were gone, Jared turned to me. "So… Megan?" he asked casually.

I stared at him cautiously. Was it that clear on my face that she was the most beautiful person in the world? "What about Megan?" I asked.

Jared laughed. "Dude, are you joking?"

I stared at him.

He shook his head and started to walk away. "Wow," he muttered to himself. "Idiot."

"What?" I demanded, grabbing Jared's arm. He couldn't fight the iron grip of my arm.

"You just imprinted," he explained in a whisper.

My eyes widened, and my heart seemed to leap out of my chest. "Oh," was the only response I could come up with.

Because my mind was too busy thinking Megan, Megan, Megan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 time! Again, I don't own Twilight despite how much I (and the rest of the world) want to.**

"I imprinted," I confessed, still shocked about it myself.

Emily's face lit up, but Sam's stayed an emotionless mask. "Name?" he asked. It was part of the drill he had come up with after Jared had imprinted and it seemed that there were going to be a lot more imprints coming up.

"Megan Lee," I responded.

Sam frowned, but Emily seemed to understand. "Kim's friend, right?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Kim told me she was coming," Emily explained.

Sam looked from Emily to me. "Do you guys know anything about her?" he continued.

Now that he mentions it… no, not really. "She just moved to La Push," I offered.

Sam shook his head. "Have you made plans to see her again already?"

I pursed my lips. "Not yet, but I'm going to. Kim took her away before we really had a chance to talk." Kim was going to pay for that.

"Let me talk to Kim before you do that. I need to find a few things out first," Sam said in the Alpha tone.

I sighed. I couldn't disobey the Alpha.

Sam thought for a moment, then suddenly his eyes widened. "What about… Bella?" he asked cautiously.

Before my mind kicked into panic, my thoughts were "Bella? Who is Bella?"

And then I remembered.

Bella. The "love of my life." At least, before Megan had come along.

And then I started worrying. How would Bella react to this? She had just gotten me back in her life, and now she would only be a small part of it. She was expecting me to care about her, and only her, and that's what I had wanted… yesterday.

Today? Megan, Megan, and Megan.

"Have any suggestions?" I asked, then regretted it.

I saw from the way that Sam's lips twisted into a grimace of pain and disgust that his thoughts flew immediately to Leah and the way that he had abandoned her when he had met Emily.

Would Bella hate me the way Leah hated Sam?

No, Bella wouldn't. We weren't _actually _dating, whereas Sam and Leah were like high school sweethearts.

"Not really," Sam said. "You do what you think is best."

Great. For once he let me do what I want, and of course it was the time I didn't know what I wanted.

Actually, I did know what I wanted.

I wanted Megan.

"Hello?" I said happily as I picked up the phone.

"Jake!" a voice exclaimed.

"Megan?" I asked, my voice going up.

"Um, no, it's Bella," the voice said. "Who is Megan?"

Crap. I hadn't bothered to check the caller ID. "Um, nobody, just my… my partner for science," I lied craftily.

"Oh. Well, are you busy today? I was thinking we could take the bikes out for a ride."

"Um… unfortunately… I have a science project due tomorrow. So my science partner… Megan… is coming to work on it with me."

"Oh." I could hear the surprise in Bella's tone. She was surprised that I had turned down her. I had always put her first. "Well… um…" she stalled, trying to think of something else to say.

"Look, sorry, but I really have to go," I told her.

"Right," Bella said softly.

"I'll call you," I promised.

"Ok."

"And Bells? Don't worry. We got this covered."

"Sure," Bella murmured. "Thanks, Jacob."

I sighed. "No problem."

But there was a problem, a huge problem. I was going to break her heart.

**Want to do me a HUGE favor???? Press that little button down there. Yeah, the one that says "review." Click it. Tell me what you are thinking. About my story, I mean. Please please please. The next chapter will come out sooner if you do. I promise.**

**-Writergal24**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short Chapter. I know. Sorry. But I skipped the next part so I have to go back and write it. As I remind you once again that Twilight is not mine, I would like to thank all of the people who added My Girl to their story update list or whatever. You guys rock. But the thing is that I've still only gotten 1 reviewer :( Okay so this chapter is to MKJ23 for reviewing my story. Twice. Let's add to that people! Enjoy!**

I marched up Sam's front steps, threw open the door, and found Sam, Emily, Jared, and Kim sitting on the couch talking. They all stared at me for a second, then averted their eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

Jared said, "Not much."

"Oh. So… what are you talking about?"

Jared smirked. "You," he replied.

I nodded. "Of course." I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the refrigerator. "What did I do now?"

Nobody spoke for a moment.

"Jacob… it's Megan," Kim admitted.

I stiffened. "What about Megan?" I asked her.

She looked nervous, fidgeting with her long black hair. "Do you know why she moved here?"

I searched my mind for that bit of information, but I found nothing. "No," I told her. "Why?"

"Jacob, her… her mom died."

A wave of remorse flooded my body and I began to shake. "No," I snarled. I dropped the apple. "No."

"I'm sorry, Jacob. She died a few weeks ago," Sam told me.

"But… that can't be true," I protested. "Megan seems fine."

Kim stared at the floor. "She's pretending. She's really beat up about this." She shook her head. "I feel really bad for her."

My girl, my Megan, was grieving, and I wasn't there to comfort her. I wasn't there to have her lean on my shoulder and cry everything out into me. I wasn't there to help her through all of her pain. I should be, I told myself. I should be over there helping her get through all of this. Isn't that what an imprint is for? To make the other feel as happy as they possibly can.

"Calm down, Jacob," Sam soothed, absentmindedly twitching towards Emily, placing his body between my shaking body and her calm one.

I took three deep breaths because I knew that phasing wouldn't help anybody, especially not Megan. "What should I do?" I whimpered.

Kim jumped back to life. "Don't tell her that I told you. Let her tell you herself. She'll be mad at both of us if you just walk up to her and ask her about it," Kim advised.

I nodded. "I'll try," I promised. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. "Is she coming over to your house ever?"

Kim laughed. "Jake, she practically lives at my house right now. I had to pry myself away from her to get over here."

My eyes widened happily. "Can I come over?"

Everyone tensed. "I don't know, Jacob," Sam replied. "Are you sure you can handle yourself?"

I nodded. "Positive," I responded.

**Okay I always hate when people threaten to get reviews but now I understand. And I know, I've only written 2 chapters. But I know people have been reading it! So if you just read this chapter, review. I'm not going to post another chapter EVER until I get at least 5 more reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I didn't really hold through on my threat. I said 5 reviews... I got 4. But I gave up on waiting, so here's the next chapter. But _please_ people, just write a one or two word review. I would really appreciate it, and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you if you do :)**

**Again, I obviously don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas or characters, and if I did, I probably wouldn't be sitting here... or maybe I would...**

**Enjoy! And review please!**

I tried to make it seem as though it was a coincidence when I showed up at Kim's house to see if Jared was there… and Megan just happened to be there. Turns out (who knew?) Jared was actually running around La Push as a giant werewolf. I _so _didn't know that. And I also wasn't aware of the fact that Megan _happened_ to have just gotten to Kim's house a few minutes ago.

Kim glared at me as she opened the door. "What do you want, Jacob?"

"Is Jared here?" I had asked.

It turns out he wasn't and when I didn't make any sign that I was going to leave, Kim sighed and invited me in.

"So, Kim, what are you doing?" I asked casually.

Kim took a deep breath. "Actually, I was hanging out with Megan."

"Oh, Megan, huh? How's she doing? Is she liking La Push?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Why don't you ask her yourself, Jake," she said and led me into the living room where Megan was standing, running her fingers over the piano silently. "Guess what, Megan?" Megan jumped and turned around. "Jacob's here," Kim concluded a bit unwillingly.

Megan's eyes widened a bit when she saw me but she took a deep breath and tried to smile. "Hey, Jacob."

God, she was so beautiful.

I smiled at her. Megan. My Megan. "Hey."

She blushed and I just kept staring at her.

Kim cleared her throat. "Um, Jacob, _would you like something to drink_?" Kim hissed.

"Sure, a Coke would be nice," I requested.

Kim shook her head, but went to the kitchen to grab me a Coke.

"So, Megan, do you like La Push?" I asked plopping onto the couch that smelled awfully like Jared.

Megan laughed quietly. "You asked me that last time I saw you."

I shrugged. "I did, but you didn't really give me a good answer."

Megan sighed. "I don't know, I guess."

I snorted. "That's not a good answer."

She pursed her lips. "I do, but I miss my old town."

"Where did you live before you moved here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, this town just outside a New York City."

"New York City? Wow! The closest city to here is like Port Angeles and it's not nearly as big as New York City. That must be a big change."

"Well, I wasn't _in _NYC, but yeah, it is."

"What made you move here?"

She smirked. "My dad."

I laughed. "Why?"

Suddenly she frowned. "Oh, reasons."

"None in particular?" I pursued.

She adjusted her glasses and looked away. "Not really."

I nodded, not buying it.

I stared at Megan for a few more minutes while she carefully avoided my gaze. I was half worried that this was setting up a bad relationship for us and that I was freaking her out, but I just couldn't stop looking at her.

Then Kim came back in the room and handed me a Coke. "There, happy?"

I grinned at her. "Very."

Kim shook her head and sat down. "So… what are you guys talking about?"

Megan shrugged.

I smiled. "Not much. What's going on in your life? How's Jared?"

Kim blushed. "Alright," she mumbled.

Megan giggled. "That's not a very good answer," she said, taking up my game.

Kim looked at her, shocked. "Now you're pestering me too? I knew Jacob was going to ruin you," she complained.

Megan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Kim replied.

"Kim, I think Megan wants a Coke too," I announced.

"Actually…" Megan started to say.

"Kim, Megan wants a Coke."

Kim stared at me. "Jared is going to make you pay tonight."

I laughed pitifully. "I'm not going to be… hanging out with Jared tonight," I responded gleefully.

Kim stood up and stalked out of the room, mumbling something about how I always weaseled my way out of things while I laughed.

Megan turned to look at me. "I didn't want a Coke," she said softly.

"I know. I just wanted Kim to go away."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" she said.

I stood up and walked closer to you. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Her breath caught for a moment and then she shook her head.

"Do you want to hang out?"

She looked shocked. "As in… a date?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

A small smile crept across her face. "I'd like that."

"I'll pick you up at 7?"

She nodded. "But… you don't know where I live, do you?"

"Don't tell me! I'll call Kim later and pester the answer out of her," I told her and both of us smiled insanely.

"You really should give her a break."

"Nah," I disagreed. "It's too much fun to see her angry."

Just then, Kim walked back into the room. "Here's your Coke Megan," she said, glaring at me.

"Bye guys," I said walking out the door as they murmured goodbyes.

As I walked out the door, I heard Megan say, "Actually, I don't like soda. But you can have it."

I made a mental reminder to avoid Jared for the next few weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I'd like to apologize. I was all upset that nobody was reviewing, but then I found out how to figure how many people had visited my story, and was I shocked. There have only been 13 days in July so far, and already 95 hits. And in the past couple of months there have been hundreds of hits, so I am very happy and I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story, and everyone who has added it to there "alert" list, and everyone who has taken the time to review.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Team-SethClearwater101 who reviewed the last chapter and gave me a suggestion for the upcoming chapters.**

**And again, for the 5th time, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that Stephenie Meyer made up. I own Megan... and Megan's dad *hint, hint***

I left my house at 6:45, although I knew it would only take me 5 minutes to get to Megan's house. I was wearing a somewhat nice shirt – yes, I was wearing a shirt – and a pair of jeans. I checked my appearance in the rearview mirror, waved at Billy, and pulled out of my driveway. I drove slowly because I was early. I tried to appreciate the beauty of the scenery around me, but all I could think about was the beauty of my imprint.

I got to her house at 6:54 so I stalled by making sure that my hair wasn't sticking up too high. I could only stall for so long though, so at 6:57, I climbed out of my car and walked up to Megan's house. Her house was pretty big for La Push, but considering that she was from New York, I doubt that she thought it was that big.

Her father answered the door. He was a middle-aged man with graying brown hair, and he didn't look particularly happy, but considering that he had just lost his wife, he didn't look too horrible.

"Hi, Mr. Lee, my name is Jacob Black. I'm so sorry about…" I trailed off.

He smiled sadly at me. "Nice to meet you, Jacob," he said and extended his hand. I shook it happily.

"Megan, Jacob's here!" Mr. Lee called to Megan.

"One second!" Megan called down the stairs.

Mr. Lee chuckled. "So where will you guys be going?" he asked me.

"Oh, I don't know," I said. "Kind of making it up as I go along." It was true. I couldn't think of any place that I could bring Megan that would be special enough for our first date.

Mr. Lee shook his head, but there was a smile on his face. "Good luck with that," he told me. He looked like he was going to say more, but suddenly Megan came down the stairs. She was wearing a pink v-neck shirt and a navy blue skirt and she looked gorgeous. Her hair hung down around her, framing her face perfectly, and her glasses seemed to shine, but not nearly as bright as her eyes.

"Hi, Jacob," she greeted me, blushing.

"Hey," I said, worried that my mouth was hanging open and that I was drooling and that, well, basically, I looked like a dog.

"You take care of her, Jacob," Mr. Lee warned me sternly.

I looked at Megan, my angel, my love, and then turned to her father. "Of course," I told him honestly. I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

**I know this chapter is short, but I promise that the next one will be really long, and it will come sooner if you review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah! I have 10 reviews now! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone who has read my story. Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, I had a busy week. But I was really impressed by how many people read this chapter. Thanks guys!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to ReadSleepWriteLive for writing a very long review and reminding me of the very reason that I don't review every story that I read.**

**I posted a poll on my profile and I would really appreciate it if you guys could vote for which story I should post next. **

**I have been getting a lot of questions about where Bella went. She'll be back soon, Jacob just kind of forgot about her. Mean, I know, but he's kind of overwhelmed and he isn't looking forward to talking to her because he doesn't know how to explain what happened.**

**I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or ideas. You guys know that. Review please!**

"So, Megan…" I started.

Her eyes flashed to mine, then fell again. "Yeah?"

I reached across the table and grabbed her tiny hand. She gasped. "You don't need to be so shy around me."

She sighed and said "Fine" but she still refused to meet my gaze.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She moved her hand. "I just don't get why we're here," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" I glanced around the restaurant. It probably wasn't the nicest restaurant in the world, but it was the nicest in La Push and it wasn't too crowded.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you don't really like me."

My hands started to shake and I was happy that her hands were safe on her side of the booth. "Megan, how could I not like you?"

"Because I'm me."

I smiled at her. "That's the best part."

Megan ignored me and fumed silently at the ground. Suddenly her mouth fell open. "You just feel bad for me, don't you? I don't care what Kim told you, none of it is true."

"Kim didn't tell me anything."

She tilted her head to the side and gave me a patronizing glare, not buying it.

"Okay, maybe she told me a few things," I admitted. "But that's not why we're here."

Megan buried her face in her hands. "What did she tell you?" she mumbled quietly.

I cupped her face in my hand and lifted her chin. "All she told me was that your mom passed away and that you and your family were having a hard time adjusting."

Megan smiled sadly. "Exactly. And then you took that information and decided that I was your duty to make me feel better."

"My duty?" I repeated. Actually, she wasn't that far off from the truth. I did feel like it was my duty to be with her.

She nodded. "Jacob, I've been through all of this before."

I stared at her. "All of what?"

She gritted her teeth. "The guy that pretends to like me, but he's really just using me and he has another girlfriend." Suddenly she looked up and realized that she had just told me that.

I frowned. "Megan, you tell me the names of those guys and I can promise you that I will beat the shit out of them."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you will."

The waiter arrived and gave us a menu. "Hi, my name is Lizzie and I'll be your waiter tonight. What would you like to drink?" she asked politely, but sounding a bit bored.

I stared at Megan. She turned to Lizzie and said quietly, "Just water, please."

Lizzie smiled and nodded. Then she turned to me. "2 cokes?" I ordered. "With ice."

Lizzie jotted a few things down and said, "I'll be back in a few."

Megan was staring at me when I turned around. "2 cokes?"

I shrugged. "I'm thirsty."

She fussed with her glasses. "You know you can just get a refill, right?" she asked, a small smile creeping across her face.

"Yeah, but there are two negatives to just getting a refill."

"And what are those?"

"The first reason is that it takes far too long," I explained.

She nodded. "Second reason?"

I smiled at her. "I wouldn't have gotten you to smile if I had just ordered a refill."

She smiled again and opened up the menu. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Since you refused to tell me what we would be doing tonight, I had no idea that we would be eating."

"Don't you usually eat on dates?" I asked.

Megan looked embarrassed. "Yeah, well, I already ate dinner."

"Oh. That's fine. You can eat more if you want to," I insisted.

She smiled sadly. "Except I can't." She didn't even have to look up to know that I was staring at her, confused. "I have food allergies."

My eyebrows rose and I cursed Kim for not having told me about that. "Really? To what?"

She sighed. "Do I have to list all of the things?"

I nodded furiously. "Of course. How else will I be able to make sure you can eat things?" I asked, trying to make it look like I knew what I was talking about when it came to food allergies.

She looked up at me. "Peanuts, tree nuts, egg, soy, fish, and shellfish."

I repeated each of the foods in my head, committing them to memory. "That's a long list," I observed.

Megan nodded. "Yep," she agreed. Her eyes darted to the tablecloth.

"It must be tough," I said, trying to get her to talk.

She shrugged. "I've had to deal with it my entire life, so I'm kind of used to it. It does get annoying sometimes, though." She stared at the people eating food around us.

"Anything else important that I should know about you?"

A smirk grew across her face and she struggled to hide it. "Nope, nothing," she lied.

I stared at her. "What is it?"

She shook her head, but traces of the smile remained in her eyes. "Nothing."

"Tell me," I threatened playfully, leaning across the table.

She glared into space, scowling at nothing. "Fine," she agreed. "I'm legally crazy. There you go."

I was silent for a moment. "Uh huh," I said as though I understood. "You've _also _been in the insane asylum?"

She smiled. "A few times."

"Are you diagnosed?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately."

"What's the diagnosis, doctor?" I asked in a panicked voice.

She finally looked up at me. "It's been confirmed. I, Megan Molly Lee-"

"Your middle name is Molly?" I interrupted, but she ignored me.

"-am a writer."

I raised my eyebrows and examined her face, not sure if she was still joking. "You're a writer?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes again. "No, I just spend hours sitting in front of a computer screen typing until my hands hurt and writing on paper until there are pencil smudges are on my hands because it's fun. I have plots swimming around my head 24/7 so that I can eat them."

I laughed at her softly. "How long have you been a writer?"

She pursed her lips. "4 or 5 years," she decided.

"What do you write about?"

She shrugged. "Everything. Magical creatures and girls who have bad hair days," she teased.

I laughed nervously. "Magical creatures, huh?" I was a magical creature, wasn't I? Maybe she could write about me.

"Yeah, one of my stories is about a bunch of shape shifters" – I froze at the word, worried that she already knew my secret – "and this girl who turns into a rabbit and her boyfriend who turns into a cheetah. I'm planning on getting it published soon, but I have to finish editing first." She sighed.

"Editing isn't fun?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was writing about shape-shifters and here I was in the flesh, a real shape-shifter.

"Not at all," she said, emphasizing each word.

The waitress came back with our drinks. I drank half of the first glass as the two girls stared at me. "Thanks," I said. "Megan, would you mind if I got a really quick dinner because I haven't eaten anything in a few hours?"

"No problem," she assured me.

I turned to Lizzie. "Can I have 2 Mega Cheeseburgers?" I asked.

They stared at me skeptically, but Lizzie nodded and rushed off to place my order, giggling and whispering to one of her waiter friends.

"Big appetite, huh?" Megan asked quietly, probably not even meaning for me to hear.

"Oh, yeah," I responded anyway. "You should come down to the beach with us one night. We have a huge fire and we eat more than you could ever imagine."

"We?" she repeated.

I shrugged. "Yeah. Kim, Jared, Sam, Emily, me, and a couple of our other friends," I told her.

"Cool."

"You should totally come," I continued. "Our next one is next Friday I think. It will be a lot of fun."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Megan looked up at me and smiled. "I'll be there."

**~writergal24**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: this chapter is a little unorganized. It has 3 totally unrelated parts, but if I put them seperately they would be really short chapters. **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone that has reviewed my story so far - I have 15 reviews now! You guys are awesome!**

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas or characters.**

**Also, I have a poll posted on my profile and only 1 person has voted. Please vote!**

After I wolfed down my Mega Cheeseburgers – no pun intended – I took Megan over to the beach. She told me that she hadn't been there yet and told her that she was missing out. First Beach was one of the best parts of La Push. The views were always beautiful.

We sat in the sand for awhile, me asking questions to try and get to know her better, and her answering with as few words as possible. Finally I sighed and stood up. "Do you want to go see the tide pools?" I offered.

"Tide pools?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you don't have those in New York?" I asked, pulling her off of the sand.

"Not that I know of," she mocked.

I led her carefully through the woods. She jumped at noises, but I knew that the branch snapping was caused by a rabbit, not a bear. Besides, I would know if there was anything out there that we really needed to worry about.

We finally reached the tide pools and she stood in the moonlight and stared at it.  
"Wow," she said. "It's beautiful."

I supposed that the tide pools were beautiful, but it certainly wasn't my first time standing above them. I had been there many times in my life. But never with Megan. And being there with Megan made the experience so much more worthwhile. "You like it?" I asked.

"It's so… peaceful," she said thoughtfully.

"Right now it is. You should see when the kids from Forks come down. It's not so peaceful then."

She smiled and sat down on the soft ground. "It reminds me of my mom," she admitted softly. "She would have loved this."

I sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. "It reminds me of my mom too," I told her. I could almost remember my mom standing there, warning me not to fall in, and trying to calm down Rachel who was afraid of the tide pool.

She turned to me. "What's your mom like?"

I sighed. "I don't remember. Pretty much the only memory I have of her is here."

Megan looked shocked. "You mean…?"

"Yeah. My mom was hit by a drunk driver when I was 6. But she was beautiful, and smart, and nice…"

"I'm so sorry," Megan said softly.

"I'm sorry," I told her in return. The pain of losing my mom had mostly gone away, but Megan had just lost her mom, and I knew what that was like.

Sitting there with Megan, I thought that it wouldn't be bad to stay there forever, comforting each other. With Megan, we didn't even have to fill the silences to prevent them from being awkward. We could sit there in silence for hours.

With Megan, it seemed like anything was possible.

* * *

The day after my date with Megan, I spent most of my time thinking about Megan. But thinking about Megan soon led to thinking about Bella.

I felt really guilty for abandoning Bella like that. She was probably at home wondering what the hell was going on. She'd already lost her bloodsucker, and now she'd lost me twice. How much pain was I putting this girl through?

So I called her. I didn't invite her over or anything. Just called her.

I was worried that if I saw her, I would spill everything about Megan and break her heart. I wasn't ready to tell her. I had to tell Megan herself first.

But me and Bella could talk. That was fine.

I asked her how she was doing, and she asked me how patrolling was going. I assured her many times that there was almost always a wolf running around her house, making sure that she and Charlie were safe from stupid bloodsuckers.

After a while we ran out of small talk because something had broken in our relationship when I had imprinted – something that Bella sensed even though she didn't know what was going on.

So we said goodbye and hung up.

I glanced at the clock.

We'd only talked for 7 minutes.

I sighed, pulled off my shoes, and ran into the woods where I could be free.

Except from Seth.

* * *

When I was walked into Sam's house, I was shocked to find Megan sitting on their living room couch, looking more perfect than I thought anyone could look on the couch that we had destroyed over the years.

Kim and Emily were sitting with her, and they didn't seem surprised to see me. But Megan probably was because most people ring the doorbell before they come in. I couldn't ring the doorbell because this place was like my home away from home. I knew _everything _that went on in this house.

Megan was also shocked because I had just phased and, therefore, I wasn't wearing a shirt.

I could see her eyes rake over my chest and a blush spread over her cheeks, and I loved it. I wanted to stare at her as she stared at me. We could stare into each other's eyes forever.

"Hey, Jake," Emily said.

I broke my gaze away from Megan as my stomach rumbled and I remembered the reason I had came here in the first place. I waved at the girls and walked quickly to the kitchen.

"I didn't make lunch!" Emily shouted.

I froze and turned back to them. "What?"

Emily laughed. "I was complaining to Megan here about how many meals I have made for you guys, and she told me that today, I should have you make your own meals."

I looked back at Megan. "Seriously?"

She nodded timidly. "You guys need to grow up," she teased.

I laughed at her. "I'm grown up," I protested. "I just don't know how to cook as well as Emily does. Nobody knows how to cook as well as Emily does."

"Thanks for the compliment, but flattery will get you no where, Jacob. I'm not cooking today."

I looked from girl to girl, hoping one of them would give in, but Emily was determined, Kim hated me, and Megan was too shy and depressed to do anything.

I gave them all a big smile. "Fine then," I said and I walked towards the door.

"Bye," Kim said happily.

As I reached the door, I turned around. "Does anyone have 5 dollars?"

**Please review and/or vote on my poll. Thanks!**

**~writergal24**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going on vacation for a week so this is my last one for a while. Thanks to everybody for reviewing and I don't own Twilight!**

It was Friday night – bonfire night. I picked up Megan at 6:30 and brought her over to First Beach.

It would be a normal bonfire – eating more than an average human eats in a year, teasing my fellow pack members, hearing the story of our ancestors – except that Megan was going to be there and Megan didn't know that I was a werewolf. Jared had told Kim the same way – taken her to the bonfire, then told her after the bonfire that the legends were actually true, and I thought that it would work for me.

Megan was really excited, but she was nervous. I knew that Megan was really shy and that she wouldn't be totally comfortable meeting all of my friends, so I told them to lay off a little.

I doubted they would.

We approached the group and I introduced her to Jared, Paul, and Embry. Embry was excited to finally meet her – even though he practically knew her since I had been thinking about her so much – but I had told him specifically not to jump into the whole teasing thing. I knew it would make her feel even more uncomfortable.

We sat down around the bonfire and ate about 12 hot dogs in the first half hour to Megan's amazement. Megan, on the other hand, had come prepared. She had already eaten dinner and politely declined any offers of food.

I was trying to show off, so when it came to contests, for the first time, I chugged down a bottle of soda faster than Paul did and Megan clapped the loudest.

Then it came time for the stories. "Are the stories scary?" Megan whispered as we settled down.

My heart sank. She was basically asking if _I _was scary.

"Not too scary," I assured her.

So Billy told all of the stories about the Spirit Warriors and Taha Aki and the Third Wife. He told everything, except for the part about the Cullens and the treaty because we thought that was a little too recent to tell Megan right now. He also didn't bring the bag of ashes that hung around his neck out.

Megan sat wrapped in my arms, her head against my chest, and her eyes trained on Billy in awe. She was totally silent, even if my friends weren't. They were careful not to make any direct wolf comments, but they were certainly implying it. But Megan was too engrossed in the stories of my ancestors to pay any attention to them.

Towards the end of the stories, I felt her breathing get deeper and I looked down to see that her eyes had closed. I glanced at the watch on her wrist and saw that it was 11:30.

I didn't want to wake her, but I had been planning on telling her that the stories were true tonight. She looked so peaceful sleeping, though, that I just let her sleep in my arms.

Embry came over then and started talking to me. "I guess tonight isn't going to be the night then?" he asked, glancing at my Sleeping Beauty.

I shrugged. "I guess not. I'll tell her tomorrow, I guess."

Embry looked at me for a long moment. "She's totally changed your life, hasn't she?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but in a good way."

Embry nodded, but I could see in his eyes that he didn't totally agree. "Well, maybe Quil will be lucky enough to find that girl when he joins us," he said bitterly.

I sighed. "Embry, you'll find her. I promise."

Embry shook his head. "I don't know. What if she's too far away and we never meet? What if she was right next to me once, and I didn't look, and I totally missed her?" he moaned.

"Don't worry," a voice said to our left, and we looked to see Paul. "I feel the same way."

My eyebrows rose at Paul. Paul was the player of the group and the one who was the most easily angered. I had never considered that Paul wanted to imprint also and find the girl that was perfect for him.

"I'm sure you guys will both find your dream girls," I told them.

"Well, I guess tonight just isn't the night for any of us. At least you'll get what you want soon," Embry said and stood up. He walked over to Kim and Jared and joined into their conversation. Paul smiled at me sympathetically and I was surprised that he hadn't joined in the argument. I guess Paul really wanted to imprint.

Megan stirred in my arms and I helped her sit up. "Jake?" she asked, looking up at my face.

I smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?" I asked.

She frowned at me. "What did Embry mean? When he said that you would get what you want soon?"

"You heard that? How much did you hear?" I demanded.

Megan's frown deepened. "Just that. What was he talking about?"

I bit my lip. I had been planning on telling her the next day now, so I wasn't sure I was ready to tell her now.

Suddenly I caught sight of her watch. "Oh, crap! I promised your dad you'd be home by midnight and it's already 11:45!"

She looked concerned, but still pissed. "Fine. Take me home."

I led her to my car and held the door for her. We drove to her house in silence. "Look, Megan, it's not what you think," I said softly.

Silence.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Promise?" she asked.

I nodded. "Promise."

* * *

"Chips Ahoy anyone?" Emily asked as she walked into the room, a full platter of chocolate chip cookies balanced in her hands. Me and Megan were sitting on the couch opposite Jared and Kim at Emily's house. I hadn't told her about the secret yet, but I was planning on doing it soon. She obviously hadn't forgotten, but she seemed to be in a better mood when I found her at Sam's this morning than she'd been in last night. She seemed to be willing to wait a few hours.

Jared and I both jumped up and each grabbed at least 10 off of the plate. I shoved a few in my mouth as I sat down next to Megan. I saw her eyes staring at me, a giggle emerging from her lips as I sent her a wolfy grin. "Want one?" I offered, holding the cookie out to her.

She grinned and looked at Emily. "Just regular Chips Ahoy, right?" she checked.

Emily smiled. "Of course," she assured her. "Just like you ordered."

"Thanks, Emily." She grabbed a cookie out of my hand. "Thanks Jacob."

"No prob," I said through a mouth full of cookies.

"So, Megan, you like La Push so far?" Emily asked.

Megan glanced at me and took a small bite out of her cookie. "Yeah, it's okay," she said.

I smirked. "Nothing like New York, right? No superstars?"

She rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't live in New York _City _and there were no superstars." She reached for another cookie as I finished my 8th.

We didn't have anywhere else to go, so we stayed there to talk to our friends. I was so busy staring at Megan that I didn't realize that neither of us was even contributing to the conversation until she coughed. And she coughed again. And again. The conversation stopped and every pair of eyes in the room lay on my imprint.

"Megan, are you okay?" I asked, reaching towards her.

"Yeah, yeah," she assured me, although from the look on her face, she was trying to convince herself too. She smiled uneasily. "You're just being overprotective."

That sentence started a round of stories from Kim and Emily about all of the times that their boyfriends had been overprotective when it was unnecessary. Megan stared at them, smiling at times, but I could tell that she wasn't really interested at the moment.

When she laughed at one of Emily's stories, I tried to smile back at her, but I was watching her as she reached up to subtly scratch her cheek and I realized that she continued to cough.

She began to cough really hard, so hard that it interrupted Emily's story, so hard that it seemed as though she was coughing her guts out and I pulled her onto my lap. I held her gently as she coughed. Over her head I called Emily. "Sorry, but can you get me the Chips Ahoy wrapper?"

Shakily, Emily nodded and walked back into the kitchen. I rubbed Megan's back as she walked back out and I noticed right away that the wrapper was red instead of the usual blue. "Chewy," I gasped. Hugging the coughing Megan even tighter, I grabbed the wrapper from Emily and turned it over, letting crumbs fall onto the floor. "Contains milk and… eggs," I read off of the back.

Megan's allergic to eggs.

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess what? This is the longest chapter so far! Yeah! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to 1+ of their many lists. I thought I would mention that I also have a Harry Potter oneshot for anyone who is also a Harry Potter fan, and there is a poll on my profile that hasn't recieved many votes. Just kidding, you guys are the best. Yet I still need to remind you that I don't own Twilight or Jacob or any of those people.**

**Almost everybody who reviews reminds me that Bella is still missing. Right now, I promise that Bella will be in the next chapter, and a BIG part of it too. Here comes the drama that everyone has been looking and I will be taking some suggestions into perspective. Bella isn't going to have it easy over the next few chapters, but neither will Megan. Read and Review please!**

I started to shake lightly, so Megan placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "Benadryl," she croaked.

I nodded and grabbed her purse. I carefully poured the pink, sticky liquid into the small plastic cup, measuring 2 tablespoons carefully. I tipped it into her mouth and she sighed.

"Thanks, Jake," she whispered. She coughed and curled up against my chest, breathing raggedly and coughing every once in a while.

Once she seemed calm enough, I announced, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

She gasped. "No, J…" her voice cracked and came out low and raspy. "Please, Jake, I'm fine." She stared at me with large, pleading eyes that I couldn't argue with.

I adjusted her glasses on her nose which I knew she would have done herself if she had had enough energy. "Fine, but I'm taking you to your dad."

Megan smiled like there was nothing else she wanted to hear more than that. I kissed her head and stood up, cradling her in my arms.

"Do you need a ride?" Jared asked, standing up and grabbing his keys.

I shook my head and let out an uneasy laugh. "She lives two houses away, Jared, I think we can make it."

Emily dashed to the door and opened it for us. "You guys hurry," she said. "And Megan? I'm _so_ sorry." Guilt was clear on her scarred face and it made it almost impossible for me to be mad at her. Ah, if I couldn't bug her, I would just give Sam hell and it would wreck her life for a while.

"It's fine," Megan assured her and I could tell that she really wasn't mad.

I stepped outside, taking in the world around us and the look of wonder on Megan's face.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, but suddenly she looked kind of pale.

I jogged lightly down the sidewalk, desperate to get her home to get her father's diagnosis.

She jolted in my arms. "Jake, put me down," she whispered.

"No," I protested.

"Put me down," she insisted, struggling to get out of my arms.

And then I realized what she was trying to do. I ran to a nearby tree and held Megan as she threw up behind it. I rubbed her back soothingly as she hung limply in my arms, breathing heavily.

"You aren't okay," I said.

"Maybe not…" she said.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," I told her again.

"No, Jake…" but she couldn't get any more words out because her heartbeats had slowed dramatically and suddenly she was unconscious in my arms.

I was going to the hospital.

But first…

I noticed that Megan's purse was wrapped around her arm. I ripped it open and saw the epi-pen sitting right there in the open. I grabbed it and thought back to the conversation we had had on the phone a few nights ago.

"What would I do if you had an allergic reaction?" I had asked Megan.

She had sighed. "Nothing. You would hand me over to some one else and get away because things get really ugly…"

"Yeah, right!" I had laughed. "Seriously, what would I do?"

"Okay, you know how I carry around my purse? It has medicine in it in the form of a shot."

"The epinephrine pen?" I had asked. I had done my research.

She had been quiet for a moment and I assumed she was surprised. "Yes, well, I call it an epipen."

"Epipen," I repeated.

"It's a shot and you would take it out and follow the directions and it goes into my thigh," Megan had explained.

"Through your pants, or…"

"Oh, God, yes. Through my pants. Don't you dare take my pants off if I'm having an allergic reaction. It's not the right time to… never mind," she had said quickly, sounding embarrassed.

I had taken that into consideration and changed the subject. "What are the directions?"

"Jake, I'm tired, can I tell you another time?" she had begged.

And that had been the end of our conversation about her allergies.

And she had never showed me how to use the epipen.

So I grabbed it and opened it up, reading the directions carefully. It told me to take the silver thing out from one end and press the black end against her thigh. Feeling extremely guilty, I touched it to her thigh and it clicked. I held it there for ten seconds, just like it said to, and I wondered if she could feel it through her sleep.

I glanced around me, trying to figure out if it made sense to go through the woods where we were all alone or down the street where I couldn't run as fast. I chose a discreet path where there weren't as many cars and decided that if anyone saw me, I would pass it off as an adrenaline rush.

I ran faster and faster, pushing my legs harder than ever before, but trying not to draw attention to myself.

Finally the hospital came into sight and I rushed in. Somehow, I even wished that Dr. Cullen was back because, despite the fact that we were enemies, he was probably a much better doctor than the other doctors.

The nurse stared at me as I carried in an unconscious Megan who was pale, had hives covering her face, and vomit stuck to her shirt. "Oh my word," the nurse said, calling a doctor before I could even get two words out of my mouth.

"Anaphylactic attack," I explained.

The nurse nodded and whispered urgently into the phone. She hung up and led me to an empty room where I lay Megan down on the bed.

The doctor came in and he was already on the same page as me. "Did you give her epinephrine?" the doctor asked, sounding businesslike. He pulled on a pair of gloves.

"She's allergic to latex," I said quickly. "And yes, I did."

He stared at me confused for a moment. I doubted most boyfriends knew this much about their girlfriend's allergies, but all the other boys out there didn't have Megan. "Just help her," I growled. He looked scared. The doctor threw the gloves away, glancing at me nervously, and pulled out purple ones instead, putting them on and making a smacking noise as they slapped his hand.

I don't really know what he did after that. He gave her a bunch of shots and yelled a bunch of things at the nurses and hooked her up to a bunch of things. I wasn't a doctor and I didn't care what they did as long they helped her. My eyes never left her pale face as it regained color and as other people showed up around us, having heard that she was in the hospital.

The first time she opened her eyes was 8,700 of her heartbeats after I had brought her there. She opened her eyes weakly, but couldn't see anything anyway because she didn't have her glasses on. She was so exhausted that she fell right back asleep.

The second time was 34,017 heartbeats later. She opened her eyes weakly and they gave her the glasses. She glanced around the room. They had stopped doing as much stuff and they asked her how she felt and other questions. Her eyes remained on me as she answered hoarsely until they were done. "I'm really thirsty," she complained, finally looking at them.

They gave her a cup of water and she and she fell asleep.

4,009 heartbeats later things had calmed down. They said that she had to remain in the hospital for a while though. They decided to get her out of the emergency room so they picked up her small body and placed her on a wheelchair. I followed them to the new room.

79,532 heartbeats after we got to the new room, she opened her eyes and there was only one nurse, and me, there. Her dad had been there for a while, along with Emily, Jared, her sister, and Kim, but they had all left.

Her eyes opened, but I could tell from the way that they blinked repeatedly that she couldn't see anything much farther than the end of her fingers. "Hello?" she called blindly.

"Oh, honey, you're awake!" the nurse cried. She was a middle aged women, slightly obese, but very kind. She had been talking to me before.

"I can't see anything," Megan told her.

"Oh!" the lady searched the room, but she couldn't find them anywhere. "I left your glasses in the other room, darling. Let me go get them." The nurse sent a look at me that said _make sure she doesn't get into any trouble._

Megan sighed and closed her eyes when the door shut, assuming she was in the room by herself. "They all went home," she murmured. "Even…"

I walked up to her bed and stood where I thought she could see me. "Megan?" I asked cautiously.

She jumped and the machine beeped loudly. "Jacob!" she yelled, squinting at me. "Shit, don't ever scare me like that ever again."

I laughed. "I'm sure I will." I paused. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Fine. Except all these needles are really annoying me. I hate needles so much. And I can barely even see them!"

I placed a warm hand on her hand and she jumped. "Can you see me?" I laughed.

She shook her head. "Not really. You just look like a big blob."

"Well, the nurse will be back in a minute with your glasses."

"Good. We switched rooms?" Megan asked.

"Yep, congratulations, you are now officially out of the emergency room!" I announced.

"Joys," she muttered.

"Megan, I'm so sorry about what happened. This is all my fault," I told her.

"No, it's not," she disagreed. "It's mine."

"No, I should have read the label," I confessed.

"No, _I _should have read the label," she argued stubbornly.

She looked mad, and I didn't want her to be mad, so I compromised. "We both should have read the label."

She laughed lightly. "From now on we'll both read it together?" she asked.

I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me not. I squeezed her hand. "Of course. Always."

"Always, huh?" she repeated.

"Megan Molly Lee, are you doubting my love for you?" I demanded.

Megan blushed. "Maybe. But how long is always?"

I leaned closer to her and kissed her head. "Every single day."

She giggled. "For how long?"

I kissed her nose. "Now…"

"Uh huh?" she said, begging for more.

I kissed one cheek. "Tomorrow…"

"Uh huh?" she echoed.

I kissed her other cheek. "Forever."

"Okay, but don't actually kiss me," she reminded me.

I rubbed her hand. "I won't. You think I would forget a thing like that?" I asked, teasing her.

"Well, you forgot to read the label."

My breath stopped.

She must have felt me shaking, because she quickly said, "Kidding! I thought we established that it was my fault."

I tried to smile, but it didn't really matter because she couldn't see me anyway. "Both of ours," I corrected.

"Whatever," Megan mumbled.

The door creaked open and the nurse stepped in.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Who is it?" Megan hissed at me, peering at nothing.

"The nurse," I laughed quietly.

Megan sat up eagerly, reaching for her glasses. The nurse handed them to her carefully and Megan shoved them onto her nose. She was about to play with them until they sat exactly right, but I reached out and did it for her.

"Thanks," she said to both of us, blushing. "Ah, it's so good to see!"

I chuckled.

"Anything else that you need, darling?" the nurse asked.

Megan looked at me. "Um, a glass of water?" she asked the nurse, but didn't look away from me.

"Sure thing," the nurse said and left the room again.

"It's so good to see you," she told me.

"Mmm, you too. I was worried that I would never see you again, and that you would never see me again," I admitted.

She seemed really sad about that. "Are you suggesting that I was going to hell?" she asked, pretending to be offended.

I stared at her confused.

She reached up and put her hand on my face. "If I didn't see you, I would most definitely have been in hell."

I smiled and shook my head. "There is no way _you _were getting into hell," I whispered, placing my hand over hers.

She hugged me.

When she softly pulled away, there was a wicked smile on her face. "You'd be surprised."

**~writergal24**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter already! Chapter 10, yay! And, as promised, Bella is back! I hope you all enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah, all that stuff. And this chapter is dedicated to brighteyes343 for her review and suggestions for how I could add some more drama to this story. Don't worry people, drama is coming.**

Later that day, Megan was released from the hospital. Her dad wanted her to go straight home, but Megan protested, so he dropped us off at First Beach. For a while we kind of just hung out and walked up and down the beach.

But Megan remembered that I still hadn't told her my secret. So she finally asked, "What's going on, Jacob? What did you want to tell me?"

"Megan, remember the stories we heard at the bonfire?" I asked her.

She nodded, looking confused. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You see, Megan…" I started.

"Yes?" she demanded.

I laughed. "This is probably a little early to tell you, but I need to get some of this stress off my back."

Megan stared at me. "What's going on, Jacob?" she repeated.

I looked at her. I loved this girl. She was my love, my now, and my forever. She was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I always wanted to be able to look past the glasses into her deep brown eyes.

"Megan, I'm a–"

"Jacob!" a call came from down the street. I turned to see Embry running like a maniac, but just slow enough to not draw too much attention to him. Of course when an inhumanly big guy runs down the street super fast, flailing his arms around, and calling to his friend urgently, people tend to stare.

"Jake – it's Bella."

My heart cracked at the name. I might not be in love with her anymore, but she was still my best friend, wasn't she? The question was did she still want to be my best friend after I had ignored her?

"Who's Bella?" Megan asked.

I started to turn to her and explain. It was my natural instinct now. But I forced myself to face Embry and say, "What happened to Bella?"

"She… she jumped off a cliff."

It took a moment for those words to sink in. And when they did, I was running. Running fast, faster, faster, and faster.

But before I got far enough away, I heard Megan repeat, "Who is Bella?" When I kept on running, she said, "Jake, what were you going to tell me?" No response. "Jake!" she shrieked, outraged, but by that time I was in the woods, and I was no longer her Jake. Now I was a wolf, and she didn't know that part of me yet. She wouldn't understand.

I ran to the cliff, and I heard Sam and Jared doing the same thing. Embry had managed to break away from Megan before she could kill him for not telling her anything. _I'll tell you, she's a keeper, _Embry said.

_Not the right time, Embry, _Sam scolded.

When I got to the bottom of the cliff, I dove into the water, found Bella, and placed my teeth lightly around her arm, dragging her back to land.

"Bella," I tried to say when she was out, but all that fell out of my mouth was a wolf moan.

Her eyes were closed. Her body was like an ice cube, especially against my warm skin. Her hair was in a mess around her pale face, which was now even paler then it usually was.

"She's alive, but barely," Sam announced. He had already phased.

I breathed a sigh of relief and phased back. "What do we do now?" I asked the Alpha.

Sam stared at Bella's unconscious body. "My house or your house?" he asked.

"My house," I replied softly. Maybe Billy would know what to do.

I swung her limp body into my arms and ran. Ran like the wind. I jumped up my front stairs and broke my door in, not wanting to waste any time by opening the door.

"Jake- what…?" Billy asked. Then he saw Bella. He gasped. "Oh no. What happened?"

"She jumped off a cliff. I was almost too late. She's still alive, but…"

"Put her on your bed," Billy instructed. I took her to my room. "Embry, you go round up the elders and Emily. Sam, you can stay, but everybody else SCRAM!"

Lying on my bed, Bella looked even weaker. Her skin was blue instead of its usual pale white. Her body was sprawled everywhere.

"This is my fault," I whispered.

"No it isn't, son," Billy said from the doorway.

"Yes it is," I insisted. "I told her everything, promised to take care of her, and then Megan came along and… and I forgot. I broke my promise. And she hates me and was depressed so she jumped off the freaking cliff and now she is going to die and it is all my fault." I collapsed to the floor.

Sam suggested that we bring her to the doctor, but Billy said that if we took her outside, she would freeze to death. So we had Emily change her into dry clothes and we found blankets to pile on top of her.

But then Emily came out of the room, looked scared and worried. "Guys?" she said softly. "I think there's something you should see."

She led us back into the room, and we saw on the back of Bella's arm a huge cut. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but I doubted it could be good. I approached her slowly and took her arm in my hands, inspecting the cut.

And then I noticed _it_.

The second I saw it, I knew that it would change my life, but I couldn't figure out if it would be a good thing or a bad thing.

Because at the end of her cut, right where she had an old white scar from where a bloodsucker had bitten her the year before, was a fresh crescent-shaped scar.

Bella had been bitten.

**I'm not positive where the plot is exactly going now, so it might take a couple days for me to get the next chapter up. But if you review, I might have more motivation... **

**~writergal24**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter already! Only a day later. This chapter is dedicated to Team-SethClearwater101 (again) for reviewing repeatly and giving me a pep talk last night. And for all of the people who have anonymously reviewed - although I prefer when it's signed because then I can respond to it. And I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or anything included in those 4 books. Hope you enjoy!**

We were quiet for a while. Nobody knew what to say, but the looks in our eyes said it all. _Dangerous. A threat to all of our people. Friend._

Finally Sam spoke. I don't know how long it took, but he spoke. "We'll have to tell Charlie something."

I growled. "What are we supposed to tell him? That we saw her jumping off a cliff, but it was too late and now we can't recover her body?"

Sam shrugged as though he didn't think it was a bad idea.

Billy looked at me. "Son, I'm sure Charlie will manage," he said, but his eyes looked pained. Charlie was his best friend.

Sam nodded. "So I'll go tell him."

Billy looked shocked. "No, I'll go."

Sam laughed bitterly. "Billy, I'm afraid you couldn't get there by yourself. I think it will be easier if I go by myself."

I was getting annoyed. "Go together!" I shouted.

Sam looked like he was about to scold me, but his eyes flew to Bella and he didn't bother. "Alright," he agreed. "Me and Billy will go together."

I stared at Bella. "Good luck," I told them.

Poor Charlie.

* * *

Sam and Billy were back faster than I had expected. I could hear them crossing the yard, Billy's wheelchair squeaking, when I smelled something very odd.

There was a vampire. Close.

I rushed to the window to try and warn them, but was even more surprised when I discovered that the vampire was walking with them. It was the small female one with the spiky black hair. She was talking and my father was laughing at something she said. I tried to remember what Bella had told me about her, but I wasn't sure if this was Alice or Rosalie. Based on what Bella had told me about them, I hoped that it was Alice.

The bloodsucker was coming into my house.

Sam stepped into the house first. "Guess who we found?" he asked bitterly.

The bloodsucker watched my reaction carefully before hesitantly stepping into my house. Her face seemed apologetic. And when she saw Bella, it turned angry.

The leech dashed to Bella faster than humanly possible and I saw my dad wince. She knelt in front of Bella. "It was Victoria," she said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I recognize her scent," the vampire explained. She picked up Bella's wrist, examined her bite, and felt her pulse. "Has she been screaming?"

"Not really," I reported. "Maybe once or twice."

The leech shook her head. "She's not changing into a vampire at the moment. She didn't get enough venom in her system. But it's too late to suck out the venom. If I don't speed along the process… she's going to die."

I sucked in a deep breath. I couldn't decide which was worse for Bella: turning into a vampire or dying.

Surprisingly, the bloodsucker turned to look at me. "What do you think?" she asked.

"M-me?" I stuttered. I pushed my hair back, thinking about how many results this one choice would have. "I don't think it's my place to say."

The leech cocked an eyebrow. "No? You're Jacob, aren't you?" she asked and I nodded. "I'm Alice, by they way. Anyway, Bella was talking about you when I spoke to her the other day."

"You spoke to her the other day?" Why hadn't Bella told me that? Oh right, because I hadn't been talking to Bella.

Alice nodded. "Yes. I was planning on coming out to see her anyway, but then I saw a vision of her jumping off a cliff, and I knew that I had to come out here right away."

I nodded as if that made sense. I vaguely remembered a discussion about Alice having the power to see the future, but I couldn't remember the details. They didn't seem important at the moment.

"Jacob, I think that out of all the people here, you have the most say in it."

But I didn't. Bella didn't belong to me anymore. I wanted Megan, didn't I? And as much as I wished, I couldn't have Megan and Bella.

What was I going to do?

But I didn't have to make a choice. Because all of a sudden, my front door flew open again.

"Jacob!" Embry yelled. "Billy!"

"Why does this house smell like bloodsucker?" Paul screamed, shaking.

Then the three of them looked around and saw that we were standing there talking to the bloodsucker civilly.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Embry demanded.

I shrugged. "She knows Bella." I gestured to the lifeless body that was once Bella that lay on my living room couch.

"Oh. How's she doing?" Embry asked.

"A bloodsucker bit her," Sam explained.

Embry's face turned red. "This one? 'Cause if it was this one, I swear I'll kill her!" he threatened.

Alice stood up quickly. "I haven't seen Bella in months. I didn't bite her!"

"Bloodsuckers are all the same," Embry muttered.

That's when I noticed that Paul had been silent this whole time. And Paul is rarely ever silent.

But there was Paul: quiet and awestruck, staring at the girl who I used to love. The girl who was quite possibly about to die.

"Paul?" I asked. "Did you…?"

**Even more suspense. *evil laugh***

**~writergal24**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ EVERYTHING IN BOLD!**

**Hey guys. First I want to thank everybody for reading because I have gotten almost 2,000 hits this month, which might be like _so-what_ to some people, but to me it is awesome! Next I need to tell you that I am kind of stuck. I'm not really sure what's coming next. I have a general idea, but I don't know what the next chapter will be about and I feel like I'm rushing. And also, I don't particularly like this chapter, so I might end up taking it down and posting something else. So you have 2 assignments for this chapter. Please tell me two things:****1) If you think that the plot is going too fast.**

**and 2) Give me any suggestions you have. I love suggestions, and though I might not be able to use all of them, I will try my hardest.**

**So please review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much! Enjoy.**

Paul decided to give Alice the permission to save her. I could see that he was disappointed that his imprint was being turned into a vampire, but he hadn't even met her yet. He needed to meet her.

Of course, Paul imprinting on Bella made me think of Megan and how I left her on the beach and how she was going to be so mad at me.

But Bella was dying. I couldn't abandon her now, could I? Couldn't Megan wait just one more day?

I would call her later. I would call her and explain that Bella had jumped off a cliff and that I needed to be there for her.

That's when Alice told us that she wasn't exactly familiar with these things. "We signed a treaty, remember? You guys don't want us turning humans? So I've never changed anyone."

We nodded grudgingly. "Then who does know?" Paul asked furiously.

"Carlisle does," she said soothingly. "But I can't tell if he'd be able to get her in time to save her. You guys are blocking my vision."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know," Alice said hesitantly.

It was 3 of us: Sam, Paul, and me. We towered over her like the Empire State Building over my house. I wondered if she was scared of us, being so small and delicate-looking like she was. But I guessed that the only reason she really had to be scared of us was that she couldn't tell what we were going to do like she could with everyone else.

"I think I'll call Carlisle and have him tell me what to do."

"Will that be enough?" Paul asked.

Alice looked up at him, her pixie-like hair bouncing. "I hope so."

* * *

Alice got the lead-bloodsucker on the phone who was very upset when he heard that Bella had been bitten. "I'm changing her," Alice announced, after explaining the conditions.

The bloodsucker – Carlisle – had been silent for a moment, and then he started talking really fast, giving Alice instructions. Honestly, I didn't _want_ to know what was being done to Bella, so I decided to call Megan.

Of course, Megan wasn't answering her cell phone, so I ended up leaving a message. "Megan, I'm so sorry," I began. "My friend Bella, she got in a, um, cliff diving accident and she's not doing to well. I have to stick around for a few days and support her. We… we aren't sure she's going to make it. I miss you already, sweetheart. Bye."

I felt so bad. I was abandoning my Megan for a few days, she didn't even know about the werewolf thing yet, and the only thing I could give her was a voicemail message.

When I got back in the room, Carlisle was off the phone, and everyone was just sitting there staring at Bella. Her heart sounded a little bit different, but I didn't know what that meant.

I gave Alice a questioning look.

Alice shrugged and gave me a small smile. "I think it's working," she said, amazed, confused, and hopeful.

The expression on Paul's face was exactly the same.

**~writergal24**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I got a new laptop yesterday :) which is great, except that I don't have Word yet, so I had to be really creative in writing this chapter. So, based on the reviews I've gotten so far, people seem to like the last chapter I posted, but if I get negative reviews now, I can still change it. So reveiw and tell me what's on your mind! **

**(Disclaimer: do I even have to say that I don't own Jacob or his friends?)**

"So... _Alice_," I said the next morning. "Is the rest of your coven coming?"

Nothing much had happened since Alice had gotten off the phone with Carlisle. We'd pretty much just sat around and stared at Bella, wondering silently what we were going to do when she woke up. She had been screaming a lot more, which freaked Paul out and made him even crankier than usual. But he didn't leave his imprint's side, except to go get some food from my fridge every once and a while.

Alice sighed. "I can't really tell, but as far as I know, they'll wait until Bella is about to wake up. We really hate intruding on your house like this, but we don't really want to move her..."

"No problem," I assured her. "I mean, it's for Bella."

Alice made a face. "Are you really over her?"

I sighed. What an interesting question. "Well, you know how Paul imprinted on Bella?"

Alice nodded. We had explained imprinting to her while we were sitting around Bella the night before.

"I imprinted on someone else last week. So I've... I've actually been avoiding Bella since then," I said regrettfully. Now she was turning into a leech and we both had imprints and things would never be the same.

"Congratulations," Alice said sounding confused.

We sat in silence for a moment while I inhaled a couple pieces of bacon.

Finally I asked, "What?"

"I just can't imagine the strength of this... imprint thing. One second you have your best friend who you are totally happy with, and the next second, you are completely in love with a stranger and your friend no longer matters to you?"

She expected me to explain imprinting and my feelings to her. I could barely even explain everything to myself. "It's not that I didn't care about Bella anymore," I protested. "It's just that..." I dropped my voice, not wanting Paul, who sat in the other room next to Bella, to hear. "I loved Bella. And she loved me. I didn't want to disappoint her and ruin that. So I wasn't really avoiding Bella... I was avoiding breaking her heart."

Alice nodded thoughtfully. "Well, maybe this was good for both of you."

I shrugged and stuffed more bacon in.

"I'm just worried how Edward is going to react," Alice murmured so quietly and quickly that I wasn't sure she had said anything at all.

* * *

A little while later, we were sitting silently in the living room floor when the phone rang. I dashed for it, half hoping that it was Megan. But it wasn't. It was Kim.

"Listen, Jacob, I don't want to talk to you, but Megan is miserable," she said when I answered.

"I know, Kim," I told her.

"You need to tell her about everything now. She's figured out that I know your secret and she's been pestering me about it for the last 5 hours," she informed me. "And she's acting almost as annoying as you."

I laughed softly. "Well if I can't be there to annoy you, someone has to."

"Whatever, just tell Megan."

"I can't right now. Bella..."

"I know all about Bella, you idiot. But Megan doesn't."

My heart ached. I wanted to walk right over to Megan's house and tell her that I loved her more than anything. I was supposed to be there to help my imprint and comfort her. But right now I was just hurting her.

"Give me a little while, Kim. I need to figure this all out," I begged.

Kim laughed bitterly. "Figure out what? You love Megan, don't you? You don't still care about Bella, do you?"

"No, Paul..."

"I know, I know, Paul imprinted on her. That didn't stop Leah from loving Sam, did it?"

I didn't even know how to respond to that.

"You better hurry up, Jacob. Megan isn't going to wait around for you forever."

Her last statement was still ringing in my ears and my heart when the line went dead.

**~writergal24**


	14. Chapter 14

***happy dancing* I just installed Word onto my new laptop! YEAH!**

**Kind of a short chapter, but necessary and, plus, something has to happen while Bella's changing, right? Hope you guys enjoy! (and I don't own Twilight)**

In the middle of the night I was awoken by a knock at the door. Alice had told us that she would watch Bella and that we could sleep. Now Paul and I were both sitting up, our noses flaring because the thing knocking at the door was another bloodsucker. We both looked to Alice.

"It's Edward, my brother," she told us. "Is it okay if I let him in?"

Edward. The guy who abandoned Bella. But then again, I abandoned her too, didn't I? "Sure," I said.

But I had forgotten to consult with Paul. Paul who had heard Bella and Edward's story and apparently wasn't comfortable with Edward coming. He glared at me as the guy ran right up to Bella and grabbed her hand. "Oh, my Bella," he sighed. "I'm so sorry that I left you."

Paul growled.

Edward - he was a mind reader, I remembered - suddenly popped up. "What's this imprinting thing?" he asked Paul interestedly.

I put a hand on Paul's shoulder and answered for him. "It's like love at first sight, only much much stronger. Bella and Paul are meant for each other," I explained softly.

Edward laughed. "You're joking, right? And I don't get any say in this?"

"You left her," Paul hissed.

"For her own good!" he insisted.

"Guys!" Alice exclaimed, stepping in between them. "Why don't we let Bella decide when she wakes up?"

Edward and Paul both nodded unwillingly and Edward returned to examining Bella. "How many hours has it been?" he asked Alice.

"Five," she said.

_Nobody cares how many hours it's been, _I thought angrily, _we just want to know how long it will be until she'll be able to be around humans._

Of course the mind reader entered my head and heard my thoughts. "I don't know when she'll be able to be around humans," he said as calmly as possible, which wasn't very calm. "I don't know when she'll wake up. I don't know anything. I barely even know how this happened."

"It wasn't my fault!" I said quickly. Although I wasn't so sure about that. I had abandoned her too. I could have caused this.

Edward nodded like he was thinking the same thing.

_Fine then, _I compromised, _it was both of our faults. _It wasn't unlike the compromise I had made with Megan the day before, but when I said it to Megan, on the inside I was blaming myself. When I said it to this guy, I was blaming him on the inside. He knew that, but it didn't seem to bother him. I wonder how he survived hearing people think that they hated him. That must suck.

He ignored my thoughts which was probably a good idea and took to staring at Bella just like the rest of us were. It reminded me of how much Bella would have hated this if she was conscious - all eyes on her, watching her every move.

And Bella was thrashing and screaming as though she could sense the tension in the room.

**~writergal24**


	15. Chapter 15

**15th chapter! Plus, this month I've had over 3,000 hits to My Girl. You guys are the best! Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/added My Girl to their alert list! Another kind of short chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**FYI- I have a new Twilight story up called Waxing Crescent, a Harry Potter oneshot called Godric's Gift, and a Hunger Games story called The Jabberjay, and I would love if you guys would read them! **

**(I don't own Twilight)**

We were out of food. After 24 tense hours of Paul and I being cooped up in my small house, we were out of food. But we couldn't find Sam to tell him to go pick some stuff up for us, so I was picked to go to the grocery store and buy as much as I could.

I was in the cereal aisle, trying to decide between Lucky Charms and Fruit Loops when I heard a small gasp from behind me.

I whirled around, and there she was. Megan. She was wearing a t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and huge sunglasses, so I couldn't see her eyes. But I could see the shock and hurt on her face.

We stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other. She looked beautiful, even if she wasn't dressed up like some of the girls around here think they need to be. She was mine. I realized just how much it had hurt me to be away from her the past two days. I needed to be with her at all times...

And then she ran away.

"Wait, Megan!" I called, running after her.

I chased her down the block. I would have caught up to her too if it weren't for the fact that I had accidentally pushed my full cart out of the store and the manager was now chasing me.

So then I had to go down to the police station where Charlie caught sight of me and started bawling and told them to just let me go.

"I'm sorry," I told Charlie. He nodded sadly and gave me a big hug.

I walked through town on my way back to my house, looking to see if Megan was still there. But she wasn't.

She hated me. She did.

My imprint hated me.

How was I going to survive without her? I loved her so much, even if I had only known her for a couple of days. Didn't she understand that what we had was so much more than just a silly relationship between a couple of teenagers? We were meant to be together for our whole lives.

And that's when I remembered that it was all my fault that she hated me. I hate totally blown it.

And now Bella was going to be a vampire and she already had her choice of two other guys, and Megan was going to forget about me and grow up and write books and fall in love with someone else. In her mind, I would just be a guy that had broken her heart more times than she could count in the few weeks she had known me.

I had ruined everything.

Was I going to be able to fix this mess?

When I got back to the house, I could tell that something was going on by Paul's shouts. I ran inside. "What's going on?" I demanded.

Paul and Edward were both standing up, screaming at each other, while Alice stood over Bella.

Bella's heartbeats were getting faster and faster.

"Is that supposed to be happening?" I asked, leaning over to feel her pulse.

Alice nodded, and then shook her head. "It's supposed to happen at the end of the transformation. But Bella's only been changing for one day. The whole transformation is supposed to take about 3 days."

I looked to Edward. "What does it mean that it's happening so soon?"

Edward shrugged. "It could mean that it didn't work. It could mean that she won't change all the way. It could just mean that she's a one of a kind vampire. We don't know. It's never happened to us before."

"She could not change all of the way?" I repeated.

Again, Edward looked lost at my question. "There are so many things that we don't know about our kind. All we know is that on average, it takes 3 days. But for us, it's always taken at least two…"

Then Bella's heart started beating even faster, sounding like a train gaining speed.

And then… it stopped.

**About the end... I wasn't really planning on this happening, but I don't know what else should happen while Bella is still changing... so I decided to speed up the process. If anyone has any other ways I could make this work, I would love to hear them!**

**~writergal24**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dun dun dun. The awakening.**

**Sorry it's been a while. Started high school yesterday, but now I have a 4-day weekend in which I hope to get a lot of writing done. (Reviews motivate me, BTW) Totally exhausted from trying to figure out where all my classes are, so it's not going to be a very long author's note. And by the way, this author isn't Stephenie Meyer and never shall be (maybe she'll be better - hey, a girl can dream)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Bella's eyes flew open.

They were blood red.

Edward moved slowly towards her, and her eyes widened when she saw him. "Wow. Everything is so… clear. Edward, Alice, what are you doing here? Where am I?"

"Bella, dear," Edward said softly. "You're at Jacob's house."

Bella looked confused. "Why?"

"Bells, you jumped off a cliff," I interjected. "Were you really that depressed, because if you were, I'm so sorry?"

Bella looked at me. She stared at me for half a second, confused and her hand flew to her throat. "I…"

"Bella, Victoria bit you," Alice said, just getting it all out in the open. "You're a vampire."

Bella winced. "That explains the thirst," she said a little weakly. But her voice was still strong. Her voice was different, more clear, higher and stronger. "And, no, Jake, I was doing it for fun."

I hit my forehead. "Bella, you should have waited for me!" I insisted.

Bella nodded. "I realize that now, but…"

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Alice asked.

"Confused. But excited. And more confused," Bella replied.

Edward nodded. "It's a lot to take in. But you'll get used to it."

Bella looked around the room as if testing her eyes. Her eyes landed on Paul. "Who are you?" she asked.

Paul smiled. His imprint was talking to him for the first time. I was happy for him. I remembered talking to Megan the first time. Oh shoot, Megan. "I'm Paul. I'm one of Jake's friends," Paul introduced himself.

Bella smiled. "Hi, Paul."

Suddenly Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella and Alice stepped in front of her. "What's going on?" Bella protested, looking angry, wild, confused.

"Jacob, you have a visitor," Edward said stiffly.

"Who?" I wondered aloud, before going over to the window. She was walking up my front yard, my goddess. She looked nervous, but perfect. And she didn't even know that she was headed right for a newborn vampire. "Megan."

Suddenly Bella's eyes widened and she started to struggle against Edward. Paul moved in to help. They tried to hold her back, but newborn vampires were considered to be the strongest as their own blood ran through their veins. At that moment, Bella was probably stronger than both of them separately. Together, I could only hope that they would be enough to stop her while I got Megan out of there.

"I. Want. Her," Bella hissed.

"Bella, no, you don't want to ruin everything," Edward said.

Bella continued to struggle and Megan kept approaching. I opened the door a crack and slipped out. "Megan, go away!" I warned.

"Why?" she demanded, looking hurt.

I could still hear everything that was going on inside – Bella was still fighting. "Bella!" Edward yelled.

But Megan didn't hear. She was too busy telling me off. "You tell me that you like me and that you want to go out and that you're different than all of the other guys, and then you ditch me for some other girl."

"Megan, you don't understand!" I protested. "It's dangerous here. You have to get away." I moved towards her, but she pushed me away.

"No!" she shrieked.

Bella continued to try and escape.

"Bella!" Paul yelled. "That's Jacob's imprint out there! You don't want to hurt her. You'll hurt Jake. You don't want to hurt Jake, do you?"

"Who's in there Jacob?" Megan demanded.

"I…" I started weakly. Standing between her and my front door.

"Bella, you don't want to kill someone, do you? I know you're a good person. You wouldn't want to kill an innocent person!" Paul screamed. He was yelling at the top of his lungs, angry, impatient.

And it seemed to work. Bella stopped struggling and just hang limp in between the two of them.

"Jacob?" Megan continued, looking for an explanation.

"Do you want to go get a coffee or something?" I offered.

Megan looked reluctant.

But she didn't get a chance to answer because the newborn vampire that I was hiding in my living room burst out of my front door.

**Suspense!**

**~writergal24**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, I probably should be doing my English Homework right now, but instead I'm updating. Doesn't that make you feel special? Jk. But I actually just sat down last night and wrote. I didn't know what I was writing, I just wrote. With school starting and all, I haven't been able to do that for a while, and it was AWESOME! **

**So, uh, this is actually kind of a long chapter, and a pretty important one too. So read and I hope you enjoy the story which I don't own the basis for (that was a disclaimer lol)**

So, obviously, I phased. I mean natural reaction. A newborn vampire is headed straight for your imprint, fangs first. What do you do? Phase.

So there I was. A werewolf. And I think Megan just about had a heart attack.

I don't blame her. I'm very sexy as a wolf.

Anyway, I jumped up at Bella just as she jumps into the air, meanwhile alerting Embry, who's phased a mile or two away, and feeling Paul's rush of emotions as he tries to figure out how he can restrain his imprint without hurting her.

All I knew was that I needed to keep my best friend away from the love of my life, because if they got anywhere near each other, things were going to get ugly.

Bella slammed into me and gritted her teeth as she fell back from the impact. I growled at her: a warning. Stay away from Megan, I told her with my eyes, but she was wild and crazed and none of my best friend remained.

I jumped on her and pinned her to the ground, and suddenly the other bloodsucker, Edward, was there too and he helped a lot, but that's mainly because he had arms at the moment. He held her arms to the ground while I sat on her feet. Paul came over and stared at us, not sure if he'd be able to help if she sprung free. Alice stood in the doorway on the telephone, talking quickly and urgently.

And then Embry phased and he was suddenly with Megan – with shorts on, luckily – trying to pull her away.

But my Megan is smart. She knew. She made the connection.

I knew that at that moment, her mind was stirring. _Jacob's a werewolf_, she was contemplating. _And so is Paul. So Embry…_

Knowing that he was a werewolf, Megan fought Embry's grip and ran towards the street, which, in a way, was exactly what I want her to do.

Suddenly I was grateful that we live in a such a small town because I think people would freak out if they saw werewolves and vampires wrestling on someone's front yard, and Megan probably would have gotten hit by a car the way she was running.

Embry trailed behind her, making sure she was ok.

The flame in Bella's eyes started to die, and then she was left, below me and Edward, staring up at the sky. "What did I just do?" she asked brokenly.

Me and Paul phased back, and Alice left telling us that she was going to pick up Carlisle from the airport, but Edward kept his arms wrapped around her, just in case. It took us a few minutes to try and convince her that it wasn't her fault; that newborn vampires had done so much worse.

"But that poor girl…" she said softly.

But that poor girl. _My _poor girl. _My _Megan.

"Don't worry, Bells," I told her. "She was going to find out soon."

"She's your imprint," Bella said.

I nodded. "Yeah, she is."

She placed her hand on my arm, and I wasn't really sure what she was going to do, because a dozen emotions were flying across her face. "Then go talk to her Jacob. She needs to know exactly how you feel now," she told me, her face finally setting on a serious, passionate look.

I nodded. "I know. I'm joining to go over there and tell her right now."

Bella smiled. "Good. And Jacob? I'm so sorry about all of the trouble I've put you through in the last couple of days… weeks… months."

I laughed. "It's ok, Bella. We're were all going through kind of a rough time," I said, remembering us sitting in my garage laughing and wondering how that had even been from the same century.

Bella laughed. "You got that right." She turned to Edward. "Speaking of that… I'm thirsty, can we…?"

Edward nodded. "Of course," he replied right away.

"Actually…" Paul interjected.

We all looked over to him. For once in his life, Paul had actually been kind of quiet the last couple of days. Since he had imprinted on Bella, well, I could only imagine how much that had changed his life. I mean, his imprint was a vampire!

"Do you mind if I take you, Bella?" he said softly.

Bella looked totally shocked. She barely even knew this guy, but here he was, staring at her like she was God.

I don't know if she realized what was going on between them, but there must have been something in his eyes that convinced her. Because suddenly she was saying, "Yes."

Paul smiled, relieved. "Good. Because we need to talk."

Bella laughed. "Ah, more talking," she sighed. "Let's go."

Paul started to walk towards the woods, but Bella was frozen in place.

"Edward," she said. "You have to let go of me now."

"But…" he protested.

"Edward… you left me," she reminded him.

"I never stopped loving you. I left you for your own good," Edward argued.

Bella shrugged. "All the same… I'm leaving you know."

Edward looked defeated. His grip on Bella weakened and she slipped easily out of his arms. "Thank you," she said, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Bye, Jake," she said to me. And then she and Paul were gone.

Edward looked at me. "Does that mean it's over?" he asked me.

"Dude, don't ask me," I said. "And by the way, I hate to be rude when your girlfriend just broke up with you and all… but get off of my property."

Edward gave me one last glare and then he disappeared.

* * *

I walked right over to Megan's house after all of the bloodsuckers left mine. I knocked on the door. No answer.

Not taking no for an answer, I plopped down on the sidewalk in front of her house, determined to wait there until she talked to me.

"She's not home," a voice called, and I looked to see Kim talking to me from her front steps next door.

"No duh," I mocked. "Do you know where she is?"

Kim smiled sadly. "She went back to New York," she said.

My heart stopped for a moment. "You're lying," I accused.

Kim laughed. "You're right. No, I don't know where she went. She came home crying, blubbered something about you, and then disappeared again."

"You have no idea where she was going?" I asked.

Kim frowned. "No. And if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Because I love her!" I exclaimed standing up. "I love her like Jared loves you, like you love Jared! Can you just put aside all of our arguments for a second? This girl is my life and I need to talk to her now. Can you please put aside your hatred and help me out for a few minutes? My imprint just found out by accident that I was a werewolf and I'm afraid that I'm about to lose her."

Kim's face softened. "You just needed to say that," she told me.

"Do you know where she is?" I repeated slowly.

Kim nodded. "She went to the beach."

**IMPORTANT A/N! MAYBE THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE EVER! SO READ THIS!**

**Hey guys. So I don't know how many of you were thinking of pressing that little button that says review, but I have a bribe...**

**I have some good news, and some bad news, both involving this story. So if you want to find out what the news is before I post the next chapter (which could be like next week) send me a review saying that you would like to know the news, and I will send you the news back. I would also appreciate if you said _something _about my story, whether it is that you like it or not...**

**So... do you wanna know what it is? It's exciting! And sad.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! NOW PRESS THE BUTTON!**

**~writergal24**


	18. Chapter 18

Megan was sitting on the beach, staring out into the water. She wasn't crying, but she didn't look particularly happy. I didn't want to disrupt her, but I knew that we had to talk, and soon.

"Hey," I said softly.

She didn't turn around, but I knew that she knew I was there.

I sat down next to her, and we both stared out into the ocean silently.

"It's beautiful tonight," I noted, sounding extremely stupid. It was, though. The sky was dark and there weren't many clouds. It was kind of chilly, but I loved that weather. You could see all of the stars, and the ocean rough.

Megan nodded slowly.

"Look, Megan, I'm so sorry."

She nodded again.

"And I guess you've figured out what's going on…?" I asked.

"You're a werewolf."

I laughed at her bluntness. "Well, technically I'm a shape shifter, but yes. I turn into a wolf and there are vampires and all of these other crazy things in my world. And it's dangerous."

"I know," she said softly.

"Do you want to hear about it?"

Megan shook her head. "No. I think I got it all at the bonfire," she told me.

"Right," I said and paused. "Look, I'm sorrier than you can possibly ever know. I regret not telling you before all of this happened."

"I know," she repeated.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

Megan looked down at the sand and she picked up a handful and let it fall out of her hand. "You left me alone for days," she reminded me.

"I know," I told her sorrowfully.

"You gave this Bella girl priority and ignored me."

"I know."

"I know she was dying and all, but you could have told me."

I was silent.

"It's dangerous."

"I know," I said earnestly.

Megan pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She pressed her lips against her knee and said nothing.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" I asked again.

Megan was silent for another moment.

I frowned and stared at my feet. "Look, there's this other thing about werewolves that you didn't hear at the bonfire," I started.

She didn't object to what was obviously the start of a long story, so I continued.

"You've never hear of imprinting have you?"

Megan glanced at me. "No," she told me.

"Well, you've heard of love at first sight."

She laughed bitterly. "I've _heard _of it," she muttered, probably thinking that she was quiet enough for me not to hear. But I could. And it made my heart ache that she was so bitter about all of this.

"Imprinting… it's like love at first sight…"

No response.

God, was there anything harder to explain? How could I wrap up all of the feelings I had for her with a few simple words? I could simply copy what Jared and Sam said – I knew it word for word – but that just didn't seem right.

"No, imprinting isn't like love at first sight. It's not like anything that they describe in fairytales. Imprinting… when you look at her, you _know _her. It doesn't matter whether you've ever talked to her, you just _know_. You know that she's perfect, and not just that she's beautiful. You know that everything about her… is wonderful."

I looked at Megan. "Imprinting is the most magical thing I'll ever experience," I admitted.

I saw her body tense in surprise. "You've imprinted on someone," she said brokenly.

"Yes. I did."

"That's great for her," she mumbled.

"I imprinted on someone, and let me tell you, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And I've just wanted to get to know her since I met her, that's all I've wanted, but so many things have gotten in the way, and I feel like we haven't gotten a chance to know each other."

"Why are you telling me this, Jacob?" Megan finally asked, exasperated, glaring at the sand.

"Because I want to start over with her."

"So?" Megan asked.

I stood up, and grabbed her hands, pulling her up with me. She crossed her arms and looked away. "Hi. My name is Jacob Black. I might have blown things in the last couple of weeks, but I really want to get to know you. I'm so sorry for everything that I did. You are the most beautiful girl that I've ever met. I love you. You… are everything to me. And I hope you can forgive me because… I imprinted on you."

Finally, she looked up at me and I stared into those brown eyes that I loved, now fill of shock and disbelief.

"So can you forgive me?"

A small smile pulled at the corners of Megan's lips.

**Aw, guys, I'm going to cry now. My first fanfic, done. Now you're probably saying, you're going to cry? Um, why? But I get really emotional about these things! For those of you who didn't know, MY GIRL IS DONE! This was the last chapter :(**

**I want to thank every single person that ever read my story. Every person that signed up to get alerts. Every person that added it to their Favorite Stories. EVERY SINGLE PERSON THAT REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! There are way to many people to thank (65 reviews as of right now), but I want to thank everyone who gave me suggestions, or bugged me to post the next chapter, just everybody! If you've made it to this chapter, thank you.**

**(Plus, I have to thank Stephenie Meyer for writing Twilight and inspriring this story)**

**Those of you who reviewed the last chapter know the news already - The bad news was that this is the last chapter. But the good news is that I might post another story focusing on Bella and Paul's relationship in this story.**

**Here's the thing: I'm already working on 3 other fanfics, and many other stories that I could actually finish writing and get it published so that you guys can make fanfics about it (see how that works ;) ) So I probably won't get the Paul/Bella story up for a long time, especially because NaNoWriMo is coming up (for those of you who don't know what that is, look it up) For now, you guys can go read some of my other stories if you want :)**

**You guys were the best - always reviewing and giving me great feedback!**

**(Hey- if you wanna review this chapter and tell me what you thought of the ending, I'd be thrilled!)**

**Right now I'm going to add this chapter on to the end and change the status to complete.**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING!**

**~writergal24**


End file.
